


History3-那一天   开关

by yizhiwang



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiwang/pseuds/yizhiwang
Summary: 关于于和项的一辆新人自行车……
Relationships: 香菇cp
Kudos: 17





	History3-那一天   开关

“有没有一种开关，只要按下就会让我陷入疯狂……”  
“也许是你的眼神，又或是那一抹照在你身上的夕阳，是你身上淡淡的肥皂味……这一切的一切都让我疯狂……”

起初只是天气太热了，就像是一场梦。于希顾被身上的“人形野兽”蹭的浑身发热，“干嘛……”无论自己说什么项豪廷总是不愿意停下来。他热热的掌心和手指在自己的身体上四处游走，大大的白色衣服像是撩人心弦的纱幔。  
“给我……好不好？”撞进犹如深潭的眼神于希顾彻底沦陷了，毫无反抗的自己被项豪廷抱起压到了床上。衣服被推到了脖子处盖住了于希顾羞红的脸颊，一个接着一个的吻落在了身体上。先是浅浅的吻慢慢的带上了啃咬的动作，项豪廷喜欢咬他胸前的凸起。听到身下人难耐的呻吟他又会立马用舌头轻舔好似安慰……  
“不要一直……咬它……”于希顾咬着自己的衣服，被四处点火的自己已经语不成调了。  
项豪廷看了他一眼，然后便吻了上来。裤子的扣子被打开了，包裹着敏感处的布料被一点一点的扯下来。暴露在空气中还有些瑟瑟发抖，下一秒就被火热的手掌包裹。实在太羞耻了让于希顾不敢看，下意识的用手臂挡住了自己的眼睛。  
然后听到了扯包装的声音，正奇怪是什么下一秒冰凉的温度侵入了自己不敢想象的地方。  
“好凉……”  
“刚才我在711买的……”项豪廷舔了一下嘴唇，他有一点点犹豫。潜意识里他很怕伤害于希顾，可现在理智已经赢不过眼下的画面。伸进去一根手指时于希顾像是十分难受的扬起脖子，把自己的脸藏的更深了。  
“宝贝，痛吗？”项豪廷轻轻的探索着这个对他充满吸引又陌生的地方。  
“我……不……知道……”于希顾的语调很闷，又有点抱怨。惹的项豪廷一阵心悸，用另一只手安抚着小小于。  
“额……”大概是这样做太过刺激，于希顾整个身体都绷紧了。  
项豪廷小心翼翼的又增加了一根手指，其实他现在好想进去。他的脑子和身体已经快要爆炸，唯一的理智就是不能伤害于希顾，不能伤害他的于宝宝……  
“不……不要一直……弄前面啦！”  
于希顾被折磨的终于喊出声，身体都被染红了。嘴巴小口的喘着气，胸前的凸起因为刚才的啃咬变得充血肿胀。下面不知何时满满的已经塞进去了三根手指，想并拢的双腿也只能颤抖的打开着。项豪廷再于忍不住了……  
“我进来了，好不好？”  
“等……”  
项豪廷不是在询问而是直接开始了，慢慢挤进对方灼热的身体。这种一直想要终于成真的不确实感让他简直要发狂，随着进入的越深，快感便愈发不可收拾。这就像无关性爱只要此刻拥有了这个人就能达到高潮一样……  
霸道的拉开于希顾挡着脸的手臂，压在了脑袋的两边。现在两人彻彻底底的合二为一了，项豪廷望着这个让自己着魔的爱人。对方的眼角微微泛着泪光，他深深的吻了上去。随之而来的是身体一起的律动，他终于拥有于希顾了！  
“唔……慢……一点……啊……”  
“宝贝……我受不了了……”  
“不要……”  
随着疯狂的动作，于希顾的呻吟声再也压抑不住。感觉自己的下面异常敏感，从来不敢想象的尺寸在那里进进出出。项豪廷还会坏坏的故意顶让他大叫的位置，自己狠狠瞪他也只能换来更猛烈的占有。身体不断的被往上顶，下一刻又被重重的拿回来顶进更深的地方。不知哪里升起了一股怪异的感觉，于希顾觉得自己快要失控了。每次被快感拉扯着让身体和大脑就要燃烧了……他想拒绝又渴望更多……渴望项豪廷更多的爱和占有……

“豪廷……”随着一股强大的快感袭来，眼前的一切变得刺眼又朦胧。好像有点点星光在闪烁……于希顾一边叫着爱人的名字，一边紧紧抱住项豪廷，抱着他的爱人去承受这一切。

“如果是梦就不要醒吧，我愿意永远为你打开这个开关……”


End file.
